Mirajanes Dungeon - Adult Fanfiction
by FairyTailH
Summary: You are trapped in the sexiest mage of fairy tails dungeon, mirajane. Read from a first person point of view, mirajane has her way with you. There isn't much mirajane adult content about so i decided to make some myself. A bit niche i have to say. Anyway i hope you enjoy, and if you want something a bit more vanilla feel free to PM me. I'll do anything on request :)


You wake up and find yourself tied to a chair, your hands behind your back and each leg tied to a chair leg. As your vision comes into focus you notice Mirajane sitting in a chair directly opposite you.

She was wearing nothing but thigh high black leggings, at the sight of her your cock attains full erection. She stares you in the eyes and bites her lip seductively before licking her lips, this makes your hard cock rage with lust. You look down her body and see her legs wide open, her pussy on show for you to see. She had the best body you, or anyone were ever likely to see, perfectly curved hips and giant tits. Your body fills with lust and rage as you pull at your bindings attempting to grab Mirajanes body but you cannot get free. She was continuing to stare you in the eyes. She lifted her feet from the and placed them on your thighs, she waited for a couple of seconds and then encased your hard cock with her feet. She left her feet still for a moment, you could feel your cock getting warmer, you felt as though you could cum at any second and she hadn't even began moving. She began moving her feet slowly up and down the shaft of your cock, the leggings smooth to the touch. Using her left hand she began squeezing her left tit hard, her tits almost too big to even fit in her hands, with her right hand she slowly began to rub her clit, she let out a few moans of pleasure. As in reaction to her moans you came, but she did not slow down, she sped up rubbing your cock more aggressively, you had to break her gaze and close your eyes as you wince with pleasure, cum spraying all over your stomach and some going on Mirajanes leggings. After about 20 seconds of being dazed with intense pleasure you come to your senses.

Your cock had been reduced to being semi-erect, at least until you noticed Mirajane licking every drop of cum of your body. She licked and licked dotting kisses here and there across your stomach and chest, you looked up and saw the position she was in. Bent over on her knees, you could just about see the top of her ass and that was enough to make your cock rage hard again. Your cock now at full attention she kissed her way up your chest, moving her body on top of yours. She came face to face with you and stared you in the eyes with the same seductive look as before, she was positioned so that your cock was between her perfect ass cheeks. She swayed her ass from side to side teasing your cock, slowly getting faster and faster holding your gaze the entire time, you couldn't take it much longer, you moved your neck as forward as you could and opened your mouth in an attempt to kiss Mirajane. She frowned and dismounted you, this was followed by a hard slap to the cheek and she let out a giggle.

"I'm in control here, don't you dare try and make a move" she said as she gave you a dead stare abruptly stopping the giggle

Your cheek burned with agony, you had no idea Mirajane was so dominant; she was a demon after all. She kicked the chair she had been sitting on away, it flew across the room connecting with the wall and breaking. Seeing her ass move as she kicked the chair away only worked to bolster your lust, your writhed in agony and pleasure at the same time not knowing what to do. If this kept up much longer you would go crazy for sure. She turned back to you eying your erect cock as she slowly knelt down. She edged closer to your cock until you could feel her breath on the tip, she opened her mouth and lowered it onto your cock, your cock not touching the sides at all. She then moved her mouth away, giggling to herself.

"is this what you want?" she said "you'll need to wait for that you dirty cunt"

Your lust continued bottling up until she wrapped her hand around the base of your cock. She began jerking it slowly and you began to moan quietly, secretly hoping she wouldn't hear. She stopped and looked up.

"stop moaning you dirty cunt, be quiet" she said as she resumed jerking your dick.

She began to speed up again, you could feel the sensation in your dick growing and growing, you were about to explode. You let out a moan, which made Mirajane stop again. The sensation slowly died down as she looked up at you.

"Every time you moan, I stop, do you want to come you pervert?" she said with a grin on her face.

She began jerking yet again, you wanted to cum so bad. She began speeding up, faster and faster. The sensation was growing again, you had to hold back your moans, more and more. Eventually you began to cum, as you began to cum she bent your dick downwards and raised her body up. You were overcome with pleasure finally being able to moan, you were almost screaming in orgasm, the way she bent your dick hurt but your orgasm was too intense to care. Mirajane was spraying every drop of cum onto her pelvic and stomach area. She thrust her head down and began licking the cum from her own body, she was amazingly flexible. She was on her knees propped up with her left hand while licking the cum up, her right hand rubbed the bottom of her back and trailed down to her ass which she squeezed before moving her finger to her tight pussy. Her pussy gripped her finger tightly, sucking it in as she thrust it back and forth still slurping cum off her body. She let out quiet growls of pleasure as she licked cum from her perfect body, you could hear her slurping and heard the sound of her kissing her own body. She began to kiss and lick her own clit after she had finished the cum, letting out a high pitched sharp moan. Eventually she stopped and stood up again. Not a single drop of cum remained on her body, she licked her lips and let out a seductive mmmmmmm then bit her lip while looking into your eyes.

"what can we do now?" she asked

"please no more, I can't take anymore" you pleaded, sounding pathetic.

She let out a little moan and a giggle and said "look at you begging, you're so pathetic, I'm far from done, you haven't even fucked my pussy and you want to stop? What kind of man are you?"

She got back onto her knees and you felt her breath on your cock again, at this point your cock could only manage to get halfway up, you felt drained and helpess. She finally wrapped her lips around your cock as she gripped the base with her hand. Your cock suddenly grew to full attention and felt it go a little further into Mirajanes mouth. She withdrew her head and began licking the tip of your dick slowly, occasionally in between licks she would wrap her lips around the tip and pull them away leaving you wanting more. She wrapped her lips around your bellend, this time thrusting her mouth down right to the base of your dick. You let out a loud moan of pleasure and she quickly withdrew her head.

"Stop…moaning….you little cunt" She said between 2 slaps to the face, one across the left cheek one across the right.

Your whole face scorched with pain as you stared at Mirajanes perfect body, you wanted her to carry on sucking your dick, you had to hold back your moans you thought to yourself.

As if in reaction to your thought Mirajane picked up a band type object from the floor and looked at your cock and said "hmmm, moan as much as you like, I have a better idea"

She placed the band around your cock and slid it to the base then pulled, the band tightened around the base. You could have a good guess what that was for. She then wrapped her lips around your cock again and moved her mouth down so half of your dick was in her mouth, she moved up and down an inch of your dick slowly bobbing her head as her tongue danced around your tip. You began to moan horrendously, desperately wanting to cum, the band was preventing you from cumming and the pleasure grew and grew. Eventually she slid your whole dick inside her throat, you could feel her tight throat gripping your cock, not letting go. She didn't so much as gag as she amazingly bobbed her head up and down your bound penis. She was on her tip toes leaning in, her left hand aggressively groped her right tit, gripping it and kneading so hard it looked like it hurt, her right hand found her way to her pussy as she began to finger herself again, she began to moan letting out sensual mmmmmms almost the whole time. You could hear dirty sounds coming from her throat as she deep throated you, schlick, schlick, she continued bobbing her head as some thick saliva dripped down her chin landing between her massive tits and continuing to run between them. It trickled down the perfect curves of her body eventually arriving to her pussy area. She hadn't had to stop for breath yet, you began to wonder if she was even human anymore. All this time your pleasure carried on mounting, you could not cum as long as she willed it, you were slowly going insane you couldn't take much more. You were moaning aggressively, begging.

"please let me cum! PLEASE!"

She ignored you and continued bobbing her head as she deepthroated your dick her tongue still dancing around your cock expertly. She continued groping her tits and fingering herself as more and more saliva dripped down the perfect curves of her body. Her moans intensified and became louder.

"PLEASE" you pleaded

She carried on ignoring you completely and expanded the range of her bobbing, her mouth and tongue were going from tip to base rapidly, the sounds her throat made became louder as did her moans. More and more thick saliva was running down her body, you almost felt jealous of the saliva running over her curves, at least you would if you could see straight. Your vision was blurring.

"AHHHHHHHH PLEASE" You continued to plead

She continued to ignore you as she kept speeding up, becoming far more aggressive. Schlick, schlick, schlick. Moan, moan, moan. You couldn't see anything, your vision was mostly white and hazy.

You had almost lost consciousness and could no longer beg, you just sat there, shivering and moaning quietly, your mind almost broken, driven to insanity by pleasure as mirajane continued to aggressively deepthroat your entire cock, tip to base, tip to base.

She moved her hand from fingering her pussy and cut the band off your dick. Cum exploded into mirajanes mouth as she moaned, gulp, gulp, she was swallowing every drop.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" you screamed as you came into mirajanes throat your cum lining it as she swallowed it all.

She didn't slow down, she was still aggressively deepthroating your dick as you came. Gulp, gulp. Gulp, she continued to swallow. Looking at her swallow every drop of your cum only made you cum more and intensified the orgasm further. You continued to scream. The stream of cum carried on spurting out and she carried on gulping whilst moaning intensely and fingering her tight pussy. Mirajane suddenly found herself disappointed as cum stopped hitting the back of her throat. She had drained your balls dry, you couldn't possibly cum anymore, yet your orgasm was still raging. Mirajane finally began to steadily slow down after she realised you were no longer cumming. She was still throating the whole cock tip to base, just slower, her body dripping with her own saliva. She was bobbing her head very slowly now up and down your almost flaccid dick. She slowly moaned as she sensually sucked your dick, twisting her head. Eventually she removed her mouth from your dick.

You sat there amazed, still orgasming, even though your dick was flaccid. Still finding it difficult to see straight, you quivered. You had been cumming for a good 1 minute and 40 seconds and Mirajane managed to swallow every single drop, there wasn't a single drop on the floor or anywhere. It was all down her throat, and she loved it. She stood up straight and looked at you, a nervous wreck still quivering with pleasure some 5 minutes later. Eventually your quivering subsided and you came to, still amazed at the experience.

She slowly walked over to you and sat on your lap in the same way as before. Your cock however was flaccid so it lay beneath her warm pussy. She looked you directly in the eyes and said "you want some of my pussy now?" As she rubbed her pussy up and down your flaccid dick. It was torture, you wanted her pussy so bad yet you couldn't get hard. You couldn't possibly after that. She moved in for a kiss. She started with a peck on the lips and then stuck her tongue out licking your lips. "Fucking kiss me" she said. You opened your mouth and your tongues interlocked. She was aggressive, far more dominant than you, your tongue seemed afraid as she kissed you like you had never been kissed before. You didn't think it was possible for your tongue to orgasm, but you were starting to believe otherwise. She carried on aggressively kissing you, her tongue whirling around inside your mouth, she backed off every now and then to suck on your tongue before dominating it again. Eventually she stopped kissing you and you had to gasp for breath. She sat up a little straighter bringing her tits up higher. She grabbed your head and forced it between her tits, she was still slowly rubbing up and down your cock with her warm pussy, your cock flaccid and unable to enter. The way she moved her hips was mesmerising, so unbelievably smooth, this only added to the frustration of not being able to fuck her. She aggressively shook her tits from side to side while grabbing your head, you were starting to gasp for air. She pulled your face away. She then kissed you again, your mouth yet again being dominated. As she continued to kiss you, you needed air more and more, she continued rubbing her pussy across your flaccid cock, you began to fall unconscious, unable to catch any breath. She carried on kissing you after you fell unconscious and continued humping your flaccid cock and began to moan, she moved her hips faster and faster as she began to rub her clit. She was getting close, her tongue aggressively whipping around inside your mouth, her hips moving uncontrollably quick and smooth, the sensation began to rise.

"YESSS, AHHHH, HNNNNNNG"

She screamed as she came hard, not slowing down at all and still refusing to stop kissing you. She kept cumming and cumming, screaming, until eventually she slowed down to a slow sensual rub still lightly touching your tongue.

"MMMMMMMMMM" she moaned as she stopped completely, draping her head over your shoulder smiling.

She got up and began to walk towards the door. You slightly woke up as she was leaving and heard her say "I can't wait until tomorrow" as she giggled and walked out the door.

BANG, the door slammed shut. You could only wait to see what tomorrow would bring…

THE END


End file.
